Decorative elements such as flower pots, light fixtures, bird feeders are used in lawns and gardens work-wide. It is often desired to display these elements in and elevated setting such as hanging flower pots from the ceiling of a porch. However, users frequently want to display such decorative elements in the yard or garden away from the porch, house or out buildings. Sometimes, flower pots are placed on a porch floor, patio or even in the grass. However, due to the presence of small animals and snakes, it is highly preferable to hang such elements above the ground or floor, safely away from such creatures.
Hooks and brackets provide a means to hang decorative elements from structures such as a house, a porch, wooden posts or out buildings. But because of the inconvenience and undesirable appearance of hanging elements on one's house or porch, it is desirable to provide support for these in the lawn or garden area.
The portable and reusable lawn stake of the present invention includes a shaft which can be installed in the ground with no tools but rather by twisting and rotating the handle screwing the helical coil base into the ground. A receiver at the upper end provides support to hold decorative elements vertically above the ground.